


This Little Wolf Goes To Market

by LemonadeRenegade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Derek Hale, Beta Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is Not a Failwolf, Light Angst, M/M, Mates, No Kate I hate her, Rimming, Sheriff Stilinski’s Name is Noah, Some Humor, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, someone teach me how to tag, sterek, the Hales are all still alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeRenegade/pseuds/LemonadeRenegade
Summary: Each year, a “Mate Mixer” is held for all of the unmated betas in the local packs to find someone.Stiles attends because his dad knows exactly how to bribe him. But he knows he has issues, he’s older than most of the others, and his time is running out. All he wants is someone as weird as he is, someone who can appreciate his quirks and embrace them as a part of him.Derek is only at the mixer because his mom forced him to be, just like every previous one since he turned twenty. He thinks he’s damaged goods, he’s pretty sure he’s the oldest person in the place and the real reason everyone stays away from him at these parties? Well, that’s one thing he knows for sure.





	1. Pity Party for Antisocial Losers

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my second attempt at fanfic. It’s my first at a chaptered story, so bear with me if I still need to figure out my flow. 
> 
> This chapter is from Stiles’ POV, the next will be Derek’s, and I hope to keep it alternating. We’ll see. 
> 
> Please forgive any mistakes, and let me know about any you come across. It’s 1:40am and my cat has just had surgery so I’m a bit afraid to go to sleep, I’m stuck in High Alert Paranoid Parent Mode, so chances are there are mistakes. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and for any kudos and comments! :)

Stiles wasn’t happy _ at all _ . As an unmated beta, he wasn’t uncommon. But at his age? He was an anomaly. Twenty-three years old and unmated meant people generally assumed something was wrong with him. He knew a lot was wrong with him, but it still pissed him off. His ADHD, combined with his weirdly obsessive personality and his no-filter-doesn’t-stop-me mouth, he wasn’t a prize by any stretch of the imagination. But making him go to a “Mate Mixer” dinner party? They may as well rename it the “Pity Party for Anti-Social Losers.” Ugh, how he hated social expectation. 

 

Some of his earliest memories were playing as a child, fantasising about his future mate. He imagined someone tall, someone with wide shoulders and a goofy smile just for him. Someone who understood his weird, and even  complemented it with their own. 

 

He’d seen how in love his parents were, and he had been uplifted by the hope that he’d find a love like that someday. But not everyone was as lucky as Noah and Claudia Stilinksi, and it was a harsh reality that Stiles had fought at every turn. It was, admittedly, exhausting. He knew he’d go to this stupid party and feel like a piece of meat being auctioned off, like he wasn’t a person so much as a symbol of adulting successfully. 

 

Stiles refused to mate with the first person who showed an interest just because he was getting older. Just because society deemed it appropriate to be mated by twenty didn’t mean he had to compromise. Fuck that. He’d rather be alone forever than settle for something less than what his parents had. He’d always been one to march to his own drum, but it was hard when everyone else’s instruments drowned out the beat. 

 

He groaned and flopped onto his bed, crushing the clothes he’d laid out while trying to choose an outfit. He heard his dad yell at him to hurry up and he jumped up again awkwardly, shouting a reply while wrestling with a black t-shirt.

 

“I’m going as fast as I can! I have to look my best so I can meet the man of my dreams and then you’ll be sorry when I have no time left for you!”

“Stiles, you’re a full-time student with a part-time job. You don’t have time left for me as it is!” 

He laughed. “Maybe I keep busy because I’d rather not bear witness to the mass amounts of fried food you shovel into your gullet the moment I leave a room!” He shouted louder than he meant to, and he heard it echo down the stairs eerily. 

He ignored the exasperated reply and pulled on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. He grabbed his Converse hi-tops and stumbled out of his room as he pulled them on. He was going, that should be enough. But making an effort? Now that was asking too much. 

 

*****

 

Yep, this was boring. Yep, this was awkward. Yep, he was already sick and tired of the looks he was getting. A few random people had approached him, but he shot them all down. Maybe they wanted something easy instead of something long term. Or maybe they were just trying to subtly gauge what must be wrong with him. Either way, he noped right outta there. 

 

It took him a few hours, and a whole lot of drinks, but eventually he realised he wasn’t alone. Across the vast room of desperate losers there seemed to be a dark haired man who was just as uncomfortable and unwilling to mingle as he was. He saw the wide shoulders, the strong forearms as the man clutched his drink like a shield. He could see the brooding frown and the stubborn slash of his eyebrows from even that far, and Stiles’ heart fluttered a little inside his chest. Maybe there was someone interesting at the party after all. 


	2. They Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek’s turn to notice Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I said I’d be doing alternating POV for each chapter and I think I’m sticking with that. I had planned to keep it to weekly updates but I was bored, so here’s anther one. We’ll see how I go writing the rest, but rest assured it won’t be any longer than a week between chapters. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading and all of the kudos and subs! :)

Derek frowned at his mother, his eyes flashing in annoyance. “I don’t understand why I’m expected to go when we all know I won’t find a mate there. I haven’t for the past ten years, and I won’t for the next ten years.”

Talia placed her hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. “Honey, you won’t find anyone if you don’t put yourself out there. So you haven’t met anyone yet. It’ll happen. You just have to be open to the possibility.”

He shook off her hand and took a step back, shaking his head. “It’s a waste of time. Nobody wants me. Nobody will ever want me, I’m damaged goods.”

“Hush! You are not damaged, and you deserve everything good in this world, Derek. I know you hate them, and I know they’re awkward, but they work. It might take fifteen of them, but they do always work. And you won’t be alone, Cora will be attending this year, after that embarrassing display of a proposal last month.” She smiled at him in that calming way of hers and pulled him into a hug. “I promise you, as your mother who will always love you, and as your alpha who will always protect you, it’ll happen. Trust me. I’m alpha of one of the strongest packs in the state and I managed to toilet train Cora. I know everything.”

Derek chuckled and squeezed her gently. “You do make a few good points.”

*****

It was exactly as shitty as Derek had expected. He had been glared at and leered at all night, but what really got to him were the looks of pity. Yes, he was very possibly the oldest person in this room. So he spent the first several hours standing on the edge of the hall, sipping his drink (he didn’t even know what it was, he just needed to do something with his hands) and trying to project the image of someone who was unmated at twenty-eight by choice. Harder than you’d think, but he was a middle child between two sisters, so really, he’d been in worse situations.

Speaking of sisters, Cora had commandeered a corner of the room and had a crowd of suitors surrounding her, even after publicly dumping her last boyfriend when she rejected his mate proposal. Everyone knew it wasn’t love except for him, and luckily he was just enough of a douche for most people to not feel sorry for him. Still, that must’ve been embarrassing. Derek thinks he’d have almost felt sorry for the guy if he didn’t flinch every time Derek moved near him. Douche.

It was between an encounter with an auburn haired woman who leered at him suggestively and a short blond man who somehow looked up at him and also down his nose at him that Derek saw _him._ He was on the other side of the room, looking like he’d rather be doing anything else. He was already looking at Derek when he saw him, and he didn’t flinch or look away when their eyes met. It was a strange feeling to see someone not pitying or lusting or angry the moment they saw him. Instead, there seemed to be a steady interest, like Derek was a puzzle to solve. His eyes were wide, and his hair a brown disordered nest on his head. He seemed lithe and wiry, smaller than Derek, but about the same height. He was intriguing. He was intriguing, but Derek was also cautious.

If ten of these “parties” had taught him anything, it was that everyone wanted something from him. Whether it was his body, his family money, or just his attention, they all wanted him. But once they saw it, they always lost interest. People would look at him in a way that made his skin crawl. They’d either pity him, knowing enough of the story to know his matelessnes wasn’t really his fault, or they’d hate him, show aggression or anger without knowing why he was the way he was. Ugh, he hated these things, and he hated people just as much. He decided he wouldn’t approach the man, what were his chances anyway? The man, however, seemed totally fine with approaching him.


	3. Broodywolf and Chattywolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles introduces himself to Derek. Sparks fly, and words too, ‘cause Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another because I’m still at home, bored. Good thing for you guys I’m too lazy to get out of bed today or I’d be playing video games instead :P 
> 
> Enjoy, and thanks for reading, kudos and comments! :)

Whoa, the guy was super hot up close. Stiles was concerned for a moment that he was actually drooling a little. He managed to stop walking before standing too close to the guy, and tried his best to smile in a way that said, “I’m interesting and cool, and I’m not planning on axe murdering you.” He received a look that seemed somewhat wary, and Stiles completely understood. 

 

This guy was even older than Stiles, and as he was clearly hotter than the sun, there must be something “wrong” with him to be here. But Stiles knew all of his own shortcomings, which meant he knew what others considered “wrong” could be some pretty interesting shit. Which, in turn, told him that this hot hunk of studliness was probably just as weird as he was. Suddenly, he was even more excited to introduce himself. 

 

He threw out his hand for a handshake, didn’t gauge the distance correctly and nerves took care of the rest. His wrist flicked at the last moment and only just avoided backhanding Mr Broody McHotness right in the chest. “Er, hi, I’m Stiles.”

 

The guy snorted a laugh and took his hand gracefully. His voice was quiet and steady in a way Stiles could never be. “Derek. Stiles? That’s unusual.”

 

It was Stiles’ turn to snort. “Nickname. Polish name, I don’t even bother anymore. So, Stiles it is.”

 

“Ah, I get it. One of those ‘can I buy a vowel’ kind of names?”

 

“Oh, you do get it!” Stiles crowed, already half in love. He realised they were still holding hands and let go as he heard a woman come up behind him.

 

“He totally does! When he was about twelve, he hated the name Derek. He thought it was boring. He renamed himself Romulus for a full six months and wouldn’t answer to anything else!” She choked on her gloating laughter after her speech, saying it fast enough that Derek couldn’t get a word in to shut her up. 

 

Derek groaned and looked at the ceiling muttering softly, “I will not kill my sister, I will not kill my sister, I will not kill my sister,” as the sister in question cackled loudly like a hyena and all but ran away. 

 

Stiles laughed louder than he had in years. Derek was kind of adorable. Sexy as fuck, and awkward in a he’s-got-secret-game kind of way. He liked him. And his sister, she seemed inappropriate and kind of mean. He decided he liked her, too. 

 

He grinned at Derek smugly. “Romulus. Sure, ‘cause that’s  _ so  _ much better than Derek! Wow, Broodywolf. You had shitty taste in names back then.”

 

“Broodywolf? Really? And ‘back then?’ Are you insinuating I’m old or something, Chattywolf?!” One of Derek’s perfect eyebrows raised up as if by magic, entrancing Stiles even more. Derek seemed pretty proud of that comeback. The comeback was shit, but the look was cute.

 

Stiles grinned, genuinely enjoying this banter. “Fine, I’ll be Chattywolf. But only ‘cause your expression right now is adorable.”

 

“Hey, a win’s a win. I’ll take it.” He smiled, showing two large front teeth. Damnit, nobody should be allowed to be that perfect.

 

“So, I’m just gonna jump right in. I mean, I am Chattywolf after all,” Derek looked more anxious with each word Stiles spoke, “What are you even doing here? I’m a spaz, I know this. I don’t shut up, I think I’m right  _ all the time _ , I’m inappropriate and sometimes I don’t take people's feelings into account as much as is deemed socially acceptable. Oh, and I take Aderall, which I know, werewolf, on meds, sooooo weird. So what’s wrong with you?” 

 

Derek swallows loudly, and won’t meet Stiles’ eyes. Oh shit. That was probably not the way to go about this  _ at all.  _ But then, would he really be him if he chose the right time and place? But as Derek crossed his arms over his chest, took a step back and nervously looked anywhere but at Stiles, Stiles knew he’d fucked up. 


	4. I Have A Small Penis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation is had, in minds and out of mouths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I’m still bored, and the creative juices are flowing. Or, at least, my typing fingers have a mind of their own. Either way, both sounds kinda wrong :D
> 
> So I’m not sure yet whether this story will have any smut. I like smut. Do you like smut? Do you want smut? Who knows!
> 
> Enjoy, and thanks again for reading, and for any kind kudos or any comments!

Well, shit. It had been going so well, too. Derek knew he had one of three options here. The first, and the one he first instinctively leaned toward, was to simply run away. Just leave, and never think of this again. But then he’d be walking away from Stiles. And as much as the kid was annoyingly chatty, and  _ nosey  _ to boot, he hadn’t warmed up to someone so quickly in all his life. 

 

Option number two was to laugh it off. Laugh it off and make something up. For a moment he considered the old, “oh you know, I have high standards,” or another classic, “I have a small penis,” but that would be a cop out, an outright lie, and way too funny for Derek to pull off. He already knew Stiles well enough that that excuse would go down a treat. Not to mention all the double entendres and puns floating around his head right now. Stiles would love it. But he’s not that funny or brave, and he likes Stiles enough to want to tell him the truth, even if it’s not all the truth at once. 

 

So that left option number three then. Fucking damnit. 

 

He realised too much time had passed between when Stiles finished talking and when he finally got his head out of his ass enough to form a response. Stiles’ eyes were wide and so, so pretty, his face pale in either mortification or illness. Derek would have bet on the former. The moles on his face stood out more against his pale skin and Derek thought it made him look so young. He was beautiful. Absolutely, incredibly, terrifyingly beautiful. Ah, shit. Derek had a feeling he was headed toward disappointment. But he wouldn’t be Derek without ignoring his more inconvenient feelings until they disappeared. He smiled at Stiles, trying to put him a little at ease. 

 

“It’s okay. I’m twenty-eight years old. I’m an unmated beta and I’m not a complete and utter jackass or horribly disfigured. You’re right to think something must be wrong for me to not have someone. I could say I’m picky, and that’s a little true. I refuse to settle. But mostly…” He took a deep breath and steeled himself for Stiles’ response. “Mostly, something happened when I was younger. Something I don’t like to talk about, something that other people like too much to talk about, and that has made sure there are rumours about me even today. Unflattering rumours that don’t put me in the best light, or rumours that don’t put me in any light at all.  _ That’s  _ why I’m here. And ‘cause my mum made me.” 

 

Laughter interrupted the very end of his big speech, and he was pleased to see Stiles was laughing at his last comment and not at anything else. His mouth smiled easily, but his eyes were understanding. “Sorry for putting you on the spot like that. I’d say it won’t happen again, but my mouth tends to do what it wants. But I do get it, man. The fucking rumour mill spares no one. It’s a fickle motherfucker, and everyone should know better than to listen to a word it says.”

 

“Very true.” 

 

“So. Wanna sneak a tray of canapés, hide in a corner and watch the trail of destruction your sister seems to be leaving in her wake? I’m sure I heard her make someone cry earlier.”

 

Derek grinned widely. Did he ever. 


	5. Colours and Canapés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sitting in the corner hoarding some snacks, chatting and people watching, Stiles falls head over heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m on a roll. I might end this at six or eight chapters (odd numbers can bite me) so we’ll see. Also, this is longer than the rest. I considered hacking it in half and making another chapter but it interrupted the flow. So have a longer one! 
> 
> Thanks so much for all of your kudos and comments everyone, they’ve really made me smile. :)
> 
> A shoutout to dandelion_pearl88 for the first comment on this fic, as well as a few since, for cheering me up when I was writing today while trying not to freak out about my cat escaping her cone and licking at her stitches! :D

Stiles watched Derek practically swallow another canapé whole, and like each time before, it did something to his body. Not just in a sexy way. In an “omg I really like this guy” way. He did. He really, really,  _ like liked  _ Derek. 

 

Derek was broody. He didn’t have the crows feet at the corners of his eyes that he’d have if he had been the type to laugh and smile easily. So after about three hours of conversation that had began as a way to learn as much about Derek as possible, Stiles knew it was his mission in life to make the man happy. Stiles felt a little victory with each smile he had turned in his direction. And the laughs, aw man, they were stunning. 

 

He had heard all about Cora’s proposal, and even though Derek wasn’t the world's greatest storyteller (the guy needed some  _ drama _ !), he wished he’d been there to witness her in her glory. She had the same kind of charisma that her brother had, and he knew they would get along fine. After watching the amount of times she crushed people at the party, he was sure she was like a much meaner kindred spirit. Cora didn’t deny, refuse, or reject advances. She fucking dared people to do better, to get her attention and if they didn’t earn it, ouch. They were roasted in ways in which Stiles wanted lessons. Derek sat beside him when they were watching her, shaking his head and sometimes letting out sounds of amusement. She was great value, and she was a looker, but she couldn’t hold a candle to her brother. Derek was electric. Their hands brushed against each other often, when they spoke and moved their arms, when they reached for another canapé. Stiles found himself eating more than he really wanted, just to feel the graze of warm fingers against his own. 

 

A couple of times they had someone try to encroach on their private party. A badass looking blonde in leather pants came up to them and sat right down as though she had a written invitation. Derek had lifted an eyebrow, and Stiles had glared at her until she shrugged nonchalantly, snagged a canapé from the tray on the armrest of Stiles’ chair and walked away in search of fresher meat. Weird. But Stiles sure appreciated weird. He looked toward Derek and they both laughed at the strange encounter.

 

“The power of the eyebrow, dude! They’re like magic or something.”

 

Derek frowned. “Don’t call me dude. It makes me think you’re a frat boy or a stoner or something.”

 

“Maybe I’m a stoner frat boy? Do you still like me? Also, have you seen my weed?” Stiles cackled.

 

Derek rolled his eyes. He tended to do that a lot, but Stiles wasn’t sure whether it was something he did or if it was something Stiles brought out in him. Either way, even that was endearing.

 

A short guy in a denim jacket came by and hovered for a while, wiping his obviously sweaty hands on his chinos and swallowing loudly. He seemed to want to ask something, but was too shy or scared. He only looked about eighteen, the youngest anyone could be at one of these mixers. Stiles figured he’d help him out.

 

“Spit it out, dude.”

 

Derek huffed at the word “dude” and Stiles batted his eyelashes at him innocently. 

 

“Uh… well… uh… is it true?” Another swallow. This kid had a serious saliva problem. 

 

“What? The rumour that I’m hung like a stallion? You’d better believe it, baby. Or the rumour that this guy here,” Stiles gripped Derek’s shoulder tightly, “can bench press six thousand million pounds? Sorry to disappoint, but I’m afraid it’s only five and a half.”

 

The kid shook his head, not even cracking a smile. Tough crowd.

 

“Oh! You’re referring to his cup size, right? Well, they’re real. Firm as fuck too, you can see it when he moves. No jiggle there at all. A veritable mountain range of pure muscle, kid. A study in manliness and stud muffinliness. Wowzah!” Derek choked beside him so Stiles waggled his eyebrows at him suggestively. “Don’t pretend you don’t know it, big guy.” 

 

Stiles knew the best joke was the kind that gave him an excuse to ogle a firm chest in a grey henley. It was science. He’d almost forgotten the kid was even there when the kid spoke again.

 

“Uh, someone told me you guys came to these things all the time?”

 

Stiles wasn’t sure if it was a question or not. Derek answered before he could anyway. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

Derek must be a pro at these then. Stiles wouldn’t know, he never wanted to go. This was actually his first, because pride hadn’t allowed him to show up before. What a waste. He wondered how many years ago he could’ve met Derek if he’d have just swallowed his pride earlier. Or been bribed earlier. But the Jeep wasn’t cheap to run, let alone service. Having his dad bribe him with a free service actually made him feel like the winner for once. 

 

“You come here every year to… find someone?” The kid was so nervous. It was almost contagious. Stiles just somehow knew this was gonna be hilarious or depressing as fuck. 

 

“Yes. That’s what they’re for. What are you getting at?” Derek was having none of this beating around the bush stuff. It was kind of hot. 

 

“So, uh, what about me then? I could be your, uh, third this year.” 

 

Oh baby Jesus. Ohhhhh sweet baby Jesus in a tuxedo. Stiles threw his head back and laughed, and laughed, and laughed. He laughed so much that half the room turned to look at him. He didn’t notice the kid turn red and run away to a laughing group of prankster friends, or the way Cora smiled softly at her brother as he watched the long expanse of Stiles’ throat. He did catch, however, the looks on the faces of the four large guys heading their way. They seemed to be about twenty years old, and two of them were identical. Fucking fuck. It was Aidan and Ethan and two of their cronies. He fucking hated those guys. Unfortunately for him it was mutual. He was a few years older than them and they still thought they could give him shit. His dad said if he didn’t take the bait every time they’d lose interest, but Stiles couldn’t help himself. He was a bait biter from way back. They didn’t look happy. In fact, they kind of looked like they were gonna-“Hale and Stilinski! The losers are sticking together I see! Let’s see if we can’t tear them apart!”

 

Stiles was on his feet just after Derek was, and they both growled low in their throats at the threat approaching. 

 

The pretty boy yelled at them again. “Hale’s the bigger threat. Take him out first and we can have some fun with little Stilinski!”

 

“Who the fuck are you calling little, shit for brains?!” He felt his eyes glow their beta gold at the fuckheads, and it took a second for him to realise they’d stopped approaching. They seemed to be looking at Derek beside him. Actually, a lot of people were looking beside him. Some outright horrified, some looking angry. He turned to Derek to see what they were staring at. And that’s when he noticed Derek’s glowing eyes. They weren’t beta gold. They were blue. 

  
  



	6. I Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek’s secret is out. But Stiles isn’t giving up on him that easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I said one chapter a week and I’ve written a bunch of them today instead. What can I say, I was really feelin’ it. 
> 
> Once again, thanks so much for reading! Thanks for your kind kudos! And thanks to every wonderful person who’s commented, it’s like fuel for my soul (rather, my ego) that I never knew I needed. :D

Once again, Derek’s first instinct was to run. Stiles had seen his shame, and now whatever they had would be over. The crowd cleared a wide path around him as he ran toward the nearest door, the side door. He thanked everyone ever that it was unlocked and he ducked around the corner to catch his breath. He was worried he was about to have an anxiety attack. Great, what a perfect way to cap off a night that was both the best and worst of his entire life. At least it wasn’t raining. He leaned his back against the cold brick of the building and put his face in his hands as he tried to slow his breathing. He could still easily hear everyone shouting some pretty awful stuff about him inside. Apparently the rumour mill had plenty of wind. Shame it was mostly hot air, though. 

 

He heard the door open and bang closed loudly. He gulped down some more oxygen and started turning away before he heard Stiles’ voice behind him. 

 

“Wait! Derek, dude. Just listen to me, okay?” He was speaking more softly than Derek had ever heard. It must have been his serious voice, Derek could tell, as Stiles didn’t seem to use it often. He felt a gentle hand on his bicep and he turned around, looking at his feet.

 

“Look, I know that came out of left field. I won’t pretend I saw it coming. But you did tell me there were rumours, that something had happened. And even though we haven’t known each other long, I still feel like I know you. I know you, Derek, and you can’t be a bad person.” Derek looked up into Stiles’ face and saw his eyes bright with unshed tears. “You’re a good person. And shit happens to good people. You don’t have to tell me what happened. You don’t have to say anything. But I like you. And I think you like me, too. And if you’re up for it, I would really love to see you again. Soon.” 

 

Wow. Stiles was really eloquent when he needed to be. And Derek was kind of sold on him about four hours ago, anyway. He smiled, just as he heard the most horrendous screech he’d ever heard in his life. It was coming from inside, and it was enough to make Stiles grimace and swear loudly. It took a moment to gather his thoughts, but he recognised that screechy voice. It was Cora. 

 

“You judgemental motherfuckers! You dumb pieces of shit! His eyes are blue because someone was rejecting the bite. She had  _ hours _ of agony left before death and Derek broke her neck. It was a mercy! My brother has blue eyes because he’s a good person who couldn’t bear to see someone suffer. He’s a good person, damnit, and he did what nobody else was willing to do! So fuck all of you!” 

 

Suddenly the door beside them banged loudly again, and Cora was right beside them looking like fury in female form. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine, Cora. I’ve been through it before, I will again.” He sounded tired, even to himself. 

 

“Well fuck that! Not if I have something to say about it!” Stiles really was something. 

 

He managed to smile at Stiles in reply. Cora grinned at them both and began stepping backwards. She gave them finger guns before turning around and walking away. “Well I can tell I’m not needed here. Laters, losers. Just fuck already, sheesh.” 

 

Stiles blushed a very faint pink and Derek grinned at him. Their eyes met and something took hold of him, giving him a confidence he hadn’t felt before. He leaned in close and didn’t take his eyes off the gorgeous golden eyes in front of him. This guy actually liked him? Him, Derek Hale?! He could hardly believe it. He dared not blink as they leaned into each other, both of them knowing what was happening and while eager to get there, they were also in deep enough to make it feel like something special. And it did.

 

A warm press of lips, a small gasp, a touch of tongue, and then they were kissing like it was going out of fashion. Derek had one hand cupping Stiles’ neck, and the other on his waist. He felt hands in his hair, tugging and moving his head where the other man wanted it. Small sounds were escaping up from Stiles’ throat, and it seemed he was incapable of shutting the hell up even with another tongue in his mouth. Derek wasn’t sure why he found that so sexy. Well, to be fair, he felt like he could watch Stiles blow his nose into his sleeve and somehow find that sexy. He grinned into their kiss. Yep. He was so gone over this weirdo. 

  
  
  



	7. What. The. Fuck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek just want some alone time. Easier said than done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Sorry it took so much longer than the previous chapters, I went back to work and am naturally lazy.
> 
> Thinking I may have to extend to ten chapters, so we’ll see where this and the next lead... 
> 
> Again, thanks so much for reading, and for all of your kindness, your kudos and comments absolutely make my day! :)

“So, big guy Broodywolf, wanna take this elsewhere? Do you live nearby? I’m kinda a poor college student so I still live with my parents. It’s sexy as hell, I know. I’m a player, what can I say?” Stiles waggled his eyebrows for good measure. Maybe with practice his eyebrow game could be as strong as Derek’s. Ah, a guy could dream.

 

Derek blushed, even the tips of his ears turning pink. Fucking adorable.

 

“Shit, I came with Cora.” Derek looked so lost that Stiles almost laughed out loud.

 

“Well my car is temperamental, and he’s having an off decade right now. So let’s just take an Uber to yours, then.”

 

Derek cheered up instantly. “Aha! Yes! Er, you’ll have to use your cell though. I don’t have mine, I wasn’t allowed to bring anything that would stop me from mingling. Did I mention I’m a grown man?” Derek’s smile was self-deprecating and oh so hot. 

 

“Family, huh? Okay, let’s do this.” Stiles grabbed his cellphone from his pocket and opened the Uber app. If they spent the next five minutes making out against the side of the building before only pulling apart after their driver had to beep the horn several times, then nobody knew but the three of them.

 

*****

 

Derek was secretly hilarious. He didn’t know it though, and Stiles was sure it was mostly accidental. Someone so good at brooding, who exuded dark mystery and sex appeal, was a unicorn as far as Stiles was concerned. But one who was also funny and who liked him back? This was it. This was  _ the one.  _ Especially after their Uber driver stopped in front of Derek’s apartment building and the big man groaned in defeat, his shoulders sagging and his groan ending in a whine as he banged his head softly against the back of the front seat. 

 

“My keys. My apartment keys are attached to my car keys, which are of course…”

 

Stiles groaned as well. “With Cora?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

A comedy of errors was still a comedy, and Stiles sure did like to laugh. “Okay, let’s go, Uber man who I apologise profusely to for the amount of sexual content you’ve had to watch in the last ten minutes! Onward, to Cora’s address! Wait, what’s Cora’s address?”

 

“Also my parents’ address.”

 

“Fucksticks. Well, we don’t have to-”

 

Derek interrupted him loudly. “Yes we do! It’s fine! We’ll go there, I’ll get my keys, and my parents will probably be in bed by now anyway. It’s fine. Fine. Totally fine.”

 

“So it’s fine then?” Stiles teased as Derek told their driver where to head to next. The drive was great, if only as an excuse to make out with the larger man, while also touching his legs and shoulders and arms and hands and face and neck a lot. Anywhere else, well, good things come to those who wait. Stiles made sure to tip the driver very well. 

 

***** 

 

The house was stunning. Like, fancy as fuck. He narrowed his eyes and tried to see Derek as someone growing up with a silver spoon in his mouth. It didn’t fit. They were loaded, but Derek and Cora were both pretty normal, albeit super duper awesome. They were clearly raised by down-to-earth parents who encouraged them to appreciate the advantages and privilege they had. He warily decided he might like Mr and Mrs Hale already. He tried not to think about when he’d have to meet them. Talk about terrifying! 

 

He opted to stand awkwardly on the porch while Derek went to retrieve the keys, and declined the invitation to come inside. It wasn’t likely his parents were awake, but just in case… “Hey, I’m Stiles and I’m totally getting laid tonight. Let’s hope your son is able to handle a guy who tops from the bottom, amirite?” Yeah, probably not the best first impression.

 

After a moment he heard a shout and Derek’s raised voice not far from the door. He then heard Cora’s gleeful laugh and knew this night wouldn’t go as he’d originally hoped. Cora shouted loudly and Stiles groaned. 

 

“C’mon in Stiles, you may as well meet everyone. I’ve told the story of your whirlwind romance to everyone who will listen, so it’s time to meet the ‘rents!” That fucking laugh again. Cora. What a brilliant, beautiful bitch.

 

He walked hesitantly into the house, the glare of the porch light lessening as he stepped into the foyer. Fancy indeed. But still a home, it was lived in and warm, and it already felt welcoming. It was tasteful, and like somewhere he could belong.

 

Cora stepped into the hallway from a door to his right and he had no choice but to follow along when she grinned and motioned him toward her. The living room was probably very nice. It was probably just as fancy and welcoming as the entrance, but Stiles couldn’t tell because he was busy looking at the people sitting casually around the room. Derek was in the centre, his shoulders drooped defeatedly and an apology written clearly on his face. It looked like he was trapped on the couch between his parents. They all stood as Derek twisted his hands together, clearly freaking out. Stiles sent him a small smile to let him know it was okay. 

 

Derek’s mother was stunning. She had freckles and elegance in equal measure and was intimidating as all get out. His father looked like a more somber version of Derek, if that was at all possible. Maybe he disagreed with the ambush. Or maybe he had gas. 

 

“I’m so sorry, apparently Cora can’t keep her mouth shut.” Derek glared at Cora accusingly. She just smirked and put her feet on the coffee table, relaxed enough to watch the show. All she was missing was the popcorn. 

 

Stiles shrugged. “All good, I’m a people person anyway. Talking. Any excuse’ll do!”

 

“Hello, Stiles. My name is Talia Hale, and this is my husband Michael. I apologise for surprising you, but we're just so happy to meet you.” She extended a hand to him and he took it as gracefully as he was able. It was like an instant reaction, like instinct. He didn’t expect to be meeting Alpha Hale when he woke up today. Her territory extended so far beyond Beacon Hills that he expected to never run into her or anyone close to her as long as he lived. She was powerful, and fair, and well loved by pretty much everyone. Though she could be a very dangerous enemy. He swallowed through the lump in his throat and bowed his head in respect. 

 

“Alpha Hale, Mr Hale.” He swallowed again. 

 

The alpha smiled kindly and clapped her hands together in unbridled glee. “Please, Talia and Michael are fine. After all, we’re going to be family!”

 

What. The. Fuck. Wow, either Alpha Talia Hale wasn’t who she pretended to be, or she was pretty damn excited that Derek had finally found someone.

 

Stiles grinned widely. The rich and powerful scared him. But weird people? The weirdos he could deal with, they spoke the same language. Maybe he and the Hales had more in common than he thought. 


	8. An Ideas Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the odd and interesting meeting with Derek’s parents, Stiles has an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this is so late! My house flooded last week so I’ve been dealing with insurance and replacing all of my flooring and a lot of furniture plus working full-time so it’s been a massive pain in the ass. That being said, my cats are okay, and insurance is awesome so I’m so incredibly lucky. 
> 
> Anyway! Here’s chapter eight, and I’ve decided it’s gonna have to be ten chapters all up to fit in everything I want to add. Enjoy, thanks for reading, commenting, subs and any kudos! :)

When Derek woke up that morning, he had a feeling he was going to have a shitty day. With the Sad Singles Party, his parents trying their best to hide their worry for his romantic future (or lack thereof) and Cora being Cora, he was sure he would go to bed glad it was over. It turned out his feeling was full of shit. Complete and utter, wonderful, beautiful shit. He didn’t think he wanted the day to end at all. No tomorrow, no sleep. He could stay awake forever, as long as he could watch Stiles.

 

Forever once seemed like a long time, but his eyes could be glued open with crusty eye snot and his brain could be fried from lack of sleep and it still wouldn’t be long enough to revel in the knowledge that Stiles existed and was happy and was  _ his.  _ His, Derek Hale’s mate. Though neither of them had said the words, they both knew it. They felt it. And even if they hadn’t, the mighty Alpha Talia Hale had spoken, and nobody was either smart enough or stupid enough to argue with her. 

 

He’d never seen his mother like that before. It made him realise just how little she’d believed her own words.  _ They work.  _ Well, turns out they did and even she was happily surprised. He was planning on rubbing that in her face for eternity, and knew Stiles could back him up. He smiled softly as he glanced at the beauty beside him, trying not to lose focus on the road. Between the constant chatter and the feel of his mate’s warm hand in his, Derek had enough trouble keeping it together enough to drive safely. Stiles was trying to give him various reasons as to why it made sense to visit his parents too, and get all the “meeting the parents” stuff done at once. 

 

“It makes perfect sense to me. Let’s get it done and over with and then we won’t have to worry about first impressions again. All the stress can be had tonight. Plus we can’t freak out too much about it when we don’t have enough notice. Just do it. Let’s just do it! Get it done! Yeah!” He pumped his fist in the air like an actual winner would never do in real life and grinned at Derek as he glanced his way again. “Easy peasy lemon squeezy! Let’s do this, dude!”

 

“Don’t call m-”

 

“Dude, yeah I know. It’s gonna happen, so why fight it? Or would you rather me call you darling or sweetheart?”

 

Derek shuddered visibly. “Ugh, no way, that’s what my parents call each other.”

 

“Then dude it is!”

 

“Ugh. Why are we doing this? What did I do in a past life to deserve this?” He smirked, knowing it would rile Stiles up. 

 

“Whoa, dude, relax. Calm your farm and calm your glorious tits. We’re doing this because I have a history of being an ideas man. And this idea is the best yet.”

 

Stiles toyed with Derek’s hand a little, rubbing his thumb across the back of his hand in slow circles that were driving him crazy.

 

“An ideas man? Really? I don’t see how driving across town to introduce me to your parents after we barely survived mine instead of going back to mine to… get to know each other better… is a good idea.”

 

He didn’t need to look at Stiles to know he wore a knowing smirk. Even hearing it in Stiles’ voice was sexy. 

 

“Because, big guy, if we get the intros out of the way, we won’t need to go anywhere for a while. And they’ll already know why, they’ll expect it. Which means we can ‘get to know each other’ for the next week at least before we’ll be expected to leave the house for anything. And I know for a fact that a guy built like you would have plenty of stamina in the bedroom. Have I mentioned that despite being a bit clumsy I’m really flexible?” He said the last sentence quietly, as though it was an afterthought, and placed Derek’s hand on his thigh. 

 

Derek swallowed loudly. “Okay, you do have great ideas. Dude.”

 

Yep, his boyfriend was going to absolutely wreck him before they even got the chance to see each other naked. But what a way to go. 


	9. Good Luck, Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek meets the people responsible for creating Stiles. He hopes he likes them, but chances are they’re crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH, GUYS! I’m so sorry this one has taken so flippin’ long! I started the chapter and was really feeling it when I realised I was accidentally writing from Stiles’ POV instead of Derek’s and then I just lost it. 
> 
> I scraped together what I could, but it’s infinitely crappier than what I had started as Stiles so I’m adding both of them to this chapter. This way you get some insight into Stiles’ and what he’s thinking, as well as Derek. There is quite a lot of overlap and probably repetition but it is what it is and hopefully it doesn’t spoil the flow too much. 
> 
> Once again thanks so much for coming on this crazy ride with me, and for all of your love with your comments and kudos. :D

Derek was freaking out, Stiles could see it. It was weird for him to notice the nuances of his partner’s behaviour without any prompting or obvious signs, and he marveled at how much Derek meant to him already. He didn’t care about Derek’s feelings because they might affect  _ him, _ he cared about Derek’s feelings because he cared about Derek’s feelings. He wanted him to be happy. 

 

He rolled his eyes at himself. It wasn’t like he was some sociopath who gave zero shits about people, it was just that sometimes he was so much in his own head that he missed the little things, like other people and their problems. A character flaw when it came to making and keeping friends, sure. But a real strength when it came to solving problems. He could focus on one minute detail like nobody’s business. 

 

Which was why he could tell from the tension in Derek’s fingers, the set of his jaw, and the pronounced frown on his face that he was freaking out. 

 

As the smart cookie he most certainly was, Stikes knew why. His father was Sheriff Stilinski. If anyone would know without seeing them that Derek’s eyes glowed blue, it would be the sheriff. He squeezed Derek’s hand softly and smiled at him. 

 

“My parents can be a little weird, and a little loud, and a little middle class sometimes, but they’re good people. You’ve got nothing to worry about. Seriously. Nothing at all, Sexywolf.”

 

“Ugh, go back to calling me dude. At least that won’t make me worry about what’s going on in my pants when we’re nearing your house and I meet your parents.” He groaned, as he shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Heh. Win. 

 

“Whoa there, man. Buddy. Man-buddy!” His hand flew out of Derek’s grasp and settled over his heart. “I don’t need to hear about what’s in your pants when you meet my parents! Dude is reserved for people  _ not  _ trying to get into my parents pants, thank you very much! If I knew this was all a ploy to party with the older Stilinskis, I would’ve seriously reconsidered swapping spit with you!”

 

“And if I knew your jokes would devolve into-wait, no, I could see that coming a mile away. What I meant was, gross. Also, ‘swapping spit’? What are you, twelve?!” 

 

He seemed more comfortable already. Mission accomplished.

 

*****

 

Stiles knew Derek had guessed who his parents were by the time they met the Hales. Stilinski wasn’t a common name, and Stiles did mention his first name was Polish, so it’d be a dim person indeed who didn’t pick it up. Well, a dim person or someone who’d never gone to kindergarten or been arrested before. 

 

The moment he stepped inside, dragging Derek along for the ride like he intended to do for the rest of their lives, he knew. He knew Derek saw the family portrait his dad hated with passion in the hallway, and recognised them both. All he had to do was hope and pray that they’d both left a positive impression on Derek. The odds were good for one of them, at least. 

 

“Honey! I knew it! I knew this year would be a special one, when you said you wanted to go, and when your father was so eager for you, too!” Stiles saw his dad over his mum’s shoulder make a weird gesture he thought meant to never tell her about the bribery to get him to that mixer tonight. He was okay with that. 

 

As he introduced the hot stuff beside him, he tried to look at his parents objectively. Get an idea of what Derek was seeing. He saw a tired yet beautiful woman in jeans and fuzzy slippers, the upturned nose he’d got from her, as well as the large, honey eyes. She was so warm and full of light that it shone through her pores like a beacon of kindness. He supposed be was probably more than a little biased. 

 

His dad had grey hairs, though not as many as he should considering the shit Stiles had put him through over the years. His crows feet attested to the fact he laughed often, and he was easy to shake Derek’s hand and look him in eyes but his expression, while not hostile or rude, wasn’t as warm as Claudia Stilinski’s. Okay, so maybe he couldn’t really be all that objective. 

 

———————————————

Derek was freaking out. He knew that a relatively confident person with a relatively healthy outlook on life would not be freaking out in the way he was. He knew why, and he knew ignoring the problem tended to make it worse, but he couldn’t help it. Sometimes it seemed like everything negative in his life all came back to the colour of his eyes.

 

Stiles had distracted him with jokes, and held his hand the whole time. He held it in the car, on the walk to the house from the car, in the hallway through to the living room where Stiles’ dad was sitting watching a sport on tv that Derek knew less about than anyone who’d seen his physique would guess. Stiles’ mother was sitting next to her husband, trying to subtly move his attention from the game to their son and Derek. Derek was okay with the tv staying on. It could stay on until they left as far as he was concerned. 

 

Derek knew Stilinski wasn’t a common name, and Stiles had mentioned his first name was Polish, so it didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out who his parents were. Apparently, his father was Noah Stilinski, the damn Sheriff. He’d never been arrested before so at least that was in his favour. And Stiles’ mother? Well his mother was none other than Claudia Stilinski, the most respected and well loved kindergarten teacher in town. Not to mention the very kindergarten teacher who’d taught him and his sisters. 

 

No big deal, he was only about to meet his future in-laws; people who he craved approval from more than anyone he’d ever met and likely would ever meet. Two upstanding citizens and pillars of the community. One who intimidated him and Cora to this day, and the other who could arrest him for jaywalking if this went badly. 

 

He looked at Stiles and couldn’t help but smile. No problem. He already knew it was worth it. 

 

*****

 

The sheriff looked like a man who had seen some weird shit in his time. Considering his son, Derek assumed he most likely had. He had crows feet, like he smiled a lot, and not as much grey hair as he should with a wild child like Stiles. He was polite if obviously uncomfortable, and Derek wondered what it was about him that the man didn’t like. His remembered the screeching Cora had subjected an entire party to earlier that night and realised he could probably form an educated guess. Great, the kindest thing he’s ever done, still biting him in the ass. He couldn’t regret it, never would, but it sure did bring out the worst assumptions about him. 

 

“Please honey, call me Claudia” was an effortlessly warm woman. She exuded comfort and kindness and unlike his own mother, had zero time for airs and graces. He’d liked her since he was five, but the new respect for her was new. He suspected it all stemmed from her son. She must be wonderful, both of the Stilinskis must be, if they raised a man like Stiles. 

 

Stiles sat beside him on the couch, fingers entwined and gripping almost painfully, somehow completely at ease and yet very tense. He turned his warm honey eyes toward Derek and he felt himself swoon. 

 

“Not so bad, right? They haven’t eaten you alive or threatened to break us up or tried to bribe you to leave me so I think it’s approval you’re feeling from my dad’s weirdness right now.”

 

Claudia laughed while Noah looked at his son in exasperation. Claudia returned Stiles’ small smile as her husband tried to dig himself out of the conversation. 

 

“You think I’m weird and your name is Mieczyslaw.” The Sheriff might be acting like Derek isn’t good enough, but he sure knew how to handle his son. And Mieczyslaw? Derek tried to imagine a small child trying to spell that. Nope. 

 

“Excuse me? You named me!”

 

“Your mother named you. I wanted to name you Frank.” Noah was a calm as a cucumber, he didn’t even raise his voice. 

 

“Don’t bring me into this, it was a joint effort and Mieczyslaw is still better than Frank!” Claudia laughed like she was used to this level of crazy and turned the tv off. She threw the remote haphazardly onto the coffee table and leaned down to hug her son. 

 

“I’m so happy for you, my beautiful boy.” She smirked and winked at Derek in a way that told him exactly where Stiles got his odd charm from. “He’s a looker, you did so well! But we won’t keep you any longer than necessary, it’s late and I’m sure you boys have more fun things to do. Er, I mean, you would like to go to bed! No! I mean, you’d both like to get some sleep!” 

 

Definitely where Stiles got it. 

 

Before they left, the sheriff wanted to pull Derek aside and have a brief chat. He expected the usual glowering “don’t hurt him” spiel, or maybe a threat or twenty. Stiles and his mother didn’t seem like they were worried so he went, only mildly anxious. It was a done deal. He and Stiles were it for each other. But it sure would be nice to get along with the in-laws. 

 

“Just two things, Mr Hale. One, I wasn’t sure whether to bring this up now or not but I’m a big believer in transparency. I’ve been debating it in my head since you arrived so I won’t beat about the bush. I was one of the deputies on the case that turned your eyes blue. I believed then, and I still believe now, that you made the right call. I know you’ll never forget, and probably never forgive yourself completely, but you did the right thing. The difficult thing, too. I respect the hell out of that, and I know that makes you not only a good man, but a strong one. So I know you’ll do right by my son.” He gripped Derek’s shoulder for a moment, and Derek could do nothing more than give the older man the eye contact he deserved and try not to let his tears fall. 

 

“Thank you, sir.”

 

“Oh, don’t thank me yet, I’m not done. And two, as you’ve noticed by now, Stiles is an oversharer. So I’m telling you now, we’ll both learn things about each other we wish we didn’t. Just how much I hear about your extracurricular activities will be all your fault. I’ll blame you for everything because he’s officially leaving the nest. Good luck, son. I’m done, I did my job, he’s all yours now!” The slap to his back wasn’t gentle, but then, neither was the loud laughter as Noah Stilinski pushed him toward the front door. 

 

What a weird night. He had a feeling things would never be boring again. 

  
  
  
  



	10. What a Chore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut! 
> 
> If you’re not into that, you can skip to the very last paragraph. The story has ended, and this is a bonus sexytime because I’m a fan of smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna say a HUGE THANK YOU SO MUCH to each and every person who has read this, who has left kudos or a comment, or subscribed or bookmarked this fic. I’m so incredibly glad people out there like it, and am very humbled by the amazing feedback I’ve received. 
> 
> Seriously, THANK YOU. You’re amazing and wonderful and I love you all in a very normal, uncreepy, not stalkerish way... (So if you see someone outside your window hiding in the bushes, it’s just a shadow I swear).

_ Oh. My. God.  _ Stiles was in heaven. He was in heaven, and Derek was an angel, and he could die right now and go happily into the next life knowing what Derek Hale looked like naked. In a nutshell, he was fucking  _ glorious.  _

 

They’d hurried to Derek’s apartment as quickly as possible, and Stiles knew without a doubt that if there was a fire he’d surely die, because he’d paid exactly _zero_ percent attention to the building and the trip upstairs. 

 

He wouldn’t be able to say what colour Derek’s front door was, or what his living area looked like. Hell, even leaning back on his elbows after the larger man had kissed him senseless and thrown him onto the bed didn’t mean he’d paid attention to the colour of the bedspread. Who knew, or cared, what anything looked like but the truly gorgeous specimen of manhood he’d somehow managed to snag.

 

“Holy cannoli, sweet mother of mustard.” Stiles breathed in wonderment, and Derek smiled softly at his choice of words. He’d found a smoking hot man who actually liked it when he talked? Jackpot.

 

Derek, naked and stunning, stalked sexily toward Stiles as his smile turned predatory. He grabbed Stiles’ left shoe and tugged it off, then his right. He stripped his socks off next and then reached toward the button of Stiles’ relatively tight jeans. Stiles felt like a snack, and he finally realised what that term actually meant. He kinda wanted to be devoured whole. 

 

He helped undo his jeans and his boxer briefs were torn down his lean legs with them, a certain part of him very happy to make Derek’s acquaintance. He stripped out of his shirt quickly and reached toward Derek, grabbing nothing but sex-charged air. 

 

“Gimme that dick, dude. I need it to live.” 

 

His boyfriend smiled and stretched out beside him, allowing Stiles to pull him into a filthy kiss. He felt a large hand travel down his torso toward his straining dick, and grasp it firmly. 

 

“Oh, oh, ohhh, dude,” he moaned shamelessly. “I won’t last long if you do that.”

 

He tried to return the favour, but Derek batted his hand away.

 

“That’s the idea.” He didn’t stop his hand from following Stiles’ length over and over, and it was only a matter of time.

 

“Excuse me? I deserve more than just a quick handjob, mister! I’m precious and horny and you’re so hot I’m gonna blow but you could at least pretend you wanna show me a good time! Oh, yeah, just also never stop doing that.” 

 

Derek huffed out a laugh against his neck. “Remember when you said I looked like I had stamina?”

 

“Oh my god, yes. Stamina! Yes!” Stiles came with a shout, spilling all over Derek’s large hand and hairy forearm, and his own stomach. 

 

“Well, you were right. So let’s just say that was the first round, and it was over so quickly to ensure round two is long enough to make you forget everything you thought you knew about sex.”

 

Stiles looked into eyes that bore into his very soul. They told him how beautiful he was, how special. They promised him a million things and he hoped half of them at the very least were more orgasms. What colour were they?! Green? Blue? Hazel? He thought they were likely just Derek; one of a kind and absofuckinglutely perfect, just like the man himself.

 

Yep. He was in heaven, and Derek was an angel, and was surely about to find out what it meant to be eaten alive. He couldn’t wait.

 

He was flipped over onto his front and he heard murmurs and whispers about how beautiful he was between kisses and long licks all down his neck and his back. When he felt hot breath just above the small of his back, his own breath quickened, and came out louder than ever.

 

“Fuck Stiles, I could do this all day. I could kiss you all over and never get bored.” He felt a lick down the top of his crack, and his cheeks being parted by big, strong hands. The last thing he heard before his brain short-circuited from pure pleasure was a groan that somehow had words attached. “You taste so good, babe. Mmm, I could eat you for every meal. In fact, I think I will.” 

 

Stiles wasn’t sure how long he spent under Derek’s tongue and lips and love spell, but it felt like both forever and not long enough. He was flipped back over before he could come again, and those green-blue-hazel-stunning eyes met his as his man positioned himself between his open legs.

 

“Wanna see your face, kiss you like this.” 

 

Lips met his and he groaned into Derek’s hot mouth, amazed at how good he could feel. It had never before been like this. He heard a snick of plastic, and felt a cold pressure where a very talented tongue had just been, and Derek opened him up expertly, like he couldn’t wait to be inside him but also would never hurt him. Stiles tried not to cry from wonder and succeeded, barely. 

 

As he felt Derek enter the warm centre of his body, he couldn’t hold it in anymore and tears leaked from his eyes down into his ears. It felt weird and a bit embarrassing, until he saw Derek lean down to kiss them away.

 

“I know, baby. I know and I’m right there with you. Right here. I’m so fucking lucky and happy I found you.” Derek whispered while he looked into Stiles’ eyes and smiled gently at him as he bottomed out inside him.

 

More tears sped down his head and he lost all embarrassment the moment Derek started moving. 

 

Holy fuckballs.

 

No,  _ this  _ was heaven. Those eyes trained on his, between kisses that left him breathless while this perfect man made love to him in a way nobody ever had before was a higher plane for sure. Sweat pooled between them and the bed and their bodies made noises that would have otherwise been hilarious. The emotions from the whole night, finally finding his mate, and the feeling of being full of someone so incredible added to his joy and his completion. 

 

They had by then lost all finesse and fingers clutched painfully, nails almost tore skin, moans became screams and their kisses became nothing more than breathing into each other’s mouth with an occasional lick inside. Stiles felt like he was being broken and repaired over and over again, in the very best and very worst ways, and the feeling of skin against skin, and mouth against mouth and heart against heart broke the fragile dam of his self-control and he came, spilling hotter and more copiously than he’d ever thought possible. Derek followed a few moments later and fell onto Stiles, exhausted.

 

Later, while twisted together in Derek’s big bed, Derek laughed against his hair and kissed the top of his head. 

 

“I’m so glad I went tonight,” he murmured. “And I need to thank my mother properly. Apparently, they  _ work.” _

 

Stiles could do nothing more than smile and grunt in response, for once happy to leave things unsaid. They didn’t need to say anything, they both felt it already. He knew they would love each other for as long as they both lived. They were meant to be, and he made a silent vow right then to make sure he showed Derek how much he meant to him every single day. He figured he’d better show Derek’s dick that, too. What a chore. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
